1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polymerizable composition containing a polymerizable compound. In addition, the present invention relates to a film which is prepared by using the polymerizable composition, and a half mirror for displaying a projection image which is prepared by using the polymerizable composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is possible to prepare various optical films such as a phase difference film or a reflection film by using a polymerizable compound having liquid crystallinity. The birefringence of the polymerizable compound is one of properties closely associated with the optical properties of an optical film to be obtained. For example, it is possible to obtain a reflection film having high selectivity in a reflection wavelength range with a film which is formed by using a polymerizable compound having low birefringence and by immobilizing a cholesteric liquid crystalline phase. In JP2004-262884A, it is disclosed that a low birefringence phase difference film, or a reflection film having high selectivity in a reflection wavelength range is obtained by using a non-liquid crystalline (meth)acrylate compound having a specific structure along with a polymerizable liquid crystal compound.